2022 Ashville, Ohio tornado
|type = EF5 tornado|image location = PraderScott Rochelle.jpg|image caption = The tornado just to the east of Ashville|date = March 14th,2022|tornado season = Tornado Outbreak of March 14th, 2022|times = 2:24 P.M EDT- 3:05 P.M EDT|damage = $1.4 billion|areas = Portions of Fayette, and Pickaway counties|touchdown = Extreme northeastern Fayette County|winds = 205 MPH|injuries = 153|fatalities = 51}} On March 14th, 2022 a tornado devastated Ashville, Ohio a town 22 miles south of Columbus. The tornado killed 51 people, injured 153, and caused $1.4 billion in damage. ' ' Synopsis On March 9th, the SPC noted the possibility of a severe weather outbreak occurring on March 14th. On March 12th, the SPC issued a day 3 slight risk for portions of Central Ohio. The next day, the SPC issued a day 2 Enhanced risk of severe weather with the main concern being tornadoes some of which could be strong, for the Columbus, Ohio metropolitan area. On March 14th the SPC issued a high risk of severe weather for Central Ohio. A 30% significant tornado risk was issued for the areas in and around Columbus, Ohio. An Upper-Level Low was situated near Chicago, Illinois, a cold front was situated near Mansfield, Ohio. Warm, moist air from the Gulf of Mexico moved behind the cold front. High Amounts of shear and lift were present. CAPE values were around 4,000 J/kg. At 16:30 UTC SPC issued a 45% significant tornado risk for all of Franklin County and portions of Pickaway, Delaware, Union, Madison, and Fairfield Counties. At 17:45 UTC the SPC issued a PDS tornado watch for Central Ohio. ' ' Storm Track At 1:32 P.M the National Weather Service in Wilmington, Ohio issued a Severe Thunderstorm Warning for Northeastern Clinton County. Spotters reported a well defined Wall Cloud Northeast of Wilmington. A tornado warning was not issued for Southwestern Fayette county, as rotation was minimal. However at 2:14 P.M, as the storm was 10 miles northeast of Washington Court House, a funnel Cloud was reported. A Tornado Warning was issued for Northeastern Fayette County. At 2:24 P.M a weak tornado touched down in extreme Northeastern Fayette County. The tornado reached EF1 strength as it clipped the southern Edge of Manara. Mobile Homes were completely destroyed. The tornado continued to strengthen, as it moved into the Deer Creek State Park at High-End EF2 strength. The tornado uprooted thousands of trees in the park. The tornado now intensified to Low-End EF3 strength as it tore through the Deer Creek Camping Resort. Campers were caught off guard as the tornado had been completely Rain-Wrapped. The tornado killed 28 people at the Campground. The tornado reached High-End EF3 strength as it crossed the Yankeetown Pike. Vehicles were thrown off the pike. The tornado reached Low-End EF4 strength as it leveled a Well-Built Farmhouse. The tornado reached High-End EF4 strength as it approached Westfall High School and elementary school. Westfall High School classes had ended, but there was football practice going on. The elementary school was still in session. The tornado leveled the Elementary school, as 5 children were killed, and another 75 were injured. The tornado nearly leveled the High School at High-End EF4 strength. The tornado obliterated the Football Stadium, where the team had been practicing, as it continued to the Northeast as it reached Very High-End EF4 strength as it completely obliterated a farmhouse. The farmhouse was anchored and well-built, but according to the elite NWS Wilmington, there were “shrubs” that were still standing near the farmhouse. The tornado continued to move northeast as it weakened to Low-End EF4 strength, as farmhouses were leveled. The tornado left distinct cycloidal marks in fields. The massive tornado crossed Big Darby creek, as a tornado emergency was issued for the southern Columbus, Ohio metro. The tornado past southeast of Darbyville, as it weakened to High-End EF3 strength, as it swept away a house(the house was nailed to its foundation instead of bolted preventing a higher rating). The tornado briefly weakened to EF1 strength as it hit Fansaugh James farm east of Darbyville, before re-intensifying to Low-End EF4 strength as it crossed the Scioto River. The massive tornado clipped the Southern Edge of South Bloomfield. The tornado devastated the southern part of South Bloomfield. The tornado continued to strengthen as it crossed US 23. NWS Wilmington issued a tornado emergency for northeastern Pickaway County. The tornado reached its peak width, as it completely leveled Ashville at Very High-End EF4 strength. Every single building sustained some sort of damage in the small town of only 4,000 people. Over 4,000 homes and businesses in Ashville, were completely destroyed. Some homes were completely swept away, some of these homes were large and well-built. All but one of these homes either had washers that weren’t secure with bolts, or contextual discrepancies that didn’t warrant an EF5 rating. One home along Maple street was extremely well-built, but 1 termite was found in the home, preventing an EF5 rating. The tornado reached EF5 strength just east of Ashville. The tornado swept away multiple well-built homes along the intersection of SR 752, and Walnut Creek Pike. The tornado weakened to Mid-Range EF4 strength as it leveled, and partially swept away a home. The weakening trend continued as it entered the Slate Run metro park. Numerous trees were uprooted in this area. The tornado began to rope out as it moved south of Lithopolis. Trees were snapped at EF1 strength. The tornado dissipated in a field after this. Rating Dispute This tornado was originally rated High-End EF4 by NWS Wilmington's most "elite" surveyors. This caused the rating to be massively disputed by many scientists and tornado experts. It caused so much outcry, that the head of NWS Wilmington sent out another survey team, that found one location(along SR 752, and Walnut Creek Pike,) that warranted an EF5 rating. The tornado was upgraded to EF5 as a result. Aftermath The tornado killed 51 people and injured 153. The tornado caused $1.4 billion dollars in damages. Joe Biden who surveyed the damages was shocked by the violence of this storm, and called it “some of the most extreme damage I have ever seen.” Category:Tornadoes of 2022 (Bengal) Category:Deadly Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes Category:Costly Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Ohio Tornadoes Category:F5/EF5 Tornadoes Category:BengalsFan